Saudades
by jlucas
Summary: FAZIA algumas semanas que aquele sentimento avassalador parecia ter se tornado mais berrante, ele parecia gritar dentro do seu peito, sentiu-se sufocado... KYO x TOHRU


_FAZIA algumas semanas que aquele sentimento avassalador parecia ter se tornado mais berrante, ele parecia gritar dentro do__ seu peito, sentiu-se sufocado e ao mesmo tempo, estressado. Uma raiva crescente parecia dilatar suas veias, enquanto que a dúvida se instalava trazendo o temor da perda..._

• • •

**SAUDADES**

**por: jlucas**

• • •

SUA mente parecia estar sendo tomada lentamente. A água da cachoeira desabava sobre seus ombros, inundando seus cabelos ruivos e molhando suas roupas de treinamento. Mesmo assim, no breu do seu olhar ele podia vê-la, ela sorria ternamente, podia sentir seu aroma suave e ouvir sua voz doce, seu coração pululava, porque aquilo? Parecia inevitável, a imagem dela permanecia imutável na sua mente!

• • •

- Bom dia,Honda-san – sorriu Yuki Sohma, enquanto entrava na cozinha com seu habitual ar gentil.

- Sohma-kun! – sorriu Tohru, enquanto fritava algumas omeletes.

- Está triste Honda-san? – interrogou o rato, apoiando-se na pia e fitando o semblante da única moradora mulher da casa de Shigure.

- Não, não. – sorriu ela, agitando os braços freneticamente e, rapidamente, voltando sua atenção para as omeletes.-

Mas quem Tohru Honda queria enganar, um sentimento de falta parecia ter se alojado quando ele se foi, ela se lembrava, era uma tarde de outono...

_As folhas secas caiam das árvores com o mais leve toque do vento, Shigure estava na varanda, enquanto que ele colocava a mochila nas costas e amarrava os cadarços!_

"_Será que __coloquei__ bolinhos suficientes?" Pensava Tohru, ao vê-lo fazendo os últimos preparativos. _

_Yuki havia ficado no seu quarto, ele realmente não gostava muito de Kyo, mesmo Tohru lutando para que algum dia os dois pudessem, pelo menos, conviver pacificamente e concordarem um com o outro!_

_- Bem, não sei quanto tempo vou passar fora! Meu sensei vai cuidar de tudo! Adeus Shigure – despedia-se, levantando e acenando – Adeus Tohru._

_A incerteza era a única certeza naquele momento, a brisa fria do outono invadia a sala da propriedade, enquanto o gato se despedia! Por um instante ela quis gritar "KYO!", mas algo maior e inexplicável a conteve, deixando-a somente vê-lo ir e contentando-a com um mero "Adeus Tohru!"_

- Senhorita Honda – chamou Yuki – Honda-san, as omeletes estão...

- WAAAAAAAAH!!! – gritou Tohru, acordando repentinamente de seu devaneio.

Uma fumaça cinza brotava da panela de omelete, que lembravam um bolo de chocolate com pontinhos amarelos.

- Mas o que diabos é isso? – perguntou Shigure – Deixaram o Yuki cozinhar foi? – riu o cachorro, enquanto abanava a fumaça com a própria mão e adentrava no recinto.

(alguns minutos depois)

- Perdão! Perdão! – desculpava-se Tohru, inclinando a cabeça repetitivamente.

- Que é isso – sorriu Shigure, erguendo o queixo da garota com o polegar e aproximando sua face do rosto de Tohru, fazendo-a corar – acidentes acontec... AAAH!!!

- Seu pervertido – resmungou Yuki, socando o escritor – Honda-san, está bem? – indagou, voltando ao seu tom amável.

- Está tudo bem, mas... Terei que fazer mais omeletes! – lamentou-se a garota, voltando a sorrir mesmo assim.

- Senhorita Honda, não quer que eu faça o café? – disponibilizou-se Yuki.

- Nossa Yuki! Está doendo! – comentou Shigure.

- Não precisa – sorriu Tohru.

- Mas... – argumentou o rato.

- Não! Sohma-kun e Shigure-san devem esperar na sala! Logo, logo, o café estará pronto... _espero_ – as últimas palavra de Tohru foram quase um sussurro para si mesma.

Ela olhou para o horizonte, pela a janela da cozinha, na esperança de vê-lo novamente. Mas, em vão...

• • •

Ele olhou para aqueles bolinhos, todos feitos delicadamente por aquelas mãos tão delicadas, sentiu a face ruborizar com a memória, a qual adorava revisitar observando aqueles deliciosos bolinhos, que ele não ousara tocar.

_- Kyo – chamou Tohru._

_Sua partida estava próxima, ele sentia que seria difícil deixá-la ali, sozinha, com aquela ratazana, no fundo ele queria poder ficar próximo dela, mas sabia que algo maior os impediria de ficar juntos, aquela maldição, que transcendia seu corpo e também espalhava a infelicidade para todos ao seu redor. Ele realmente não queria vê-la sofrer, temia machucá-la e, a última coisa que queria, era que o sorriso que ela sempre carrega consigo se apagasse, por sua culpa._

_Lá estava ela, na cozinha, sorriu ao vê-lo entrar e mostrou os bolinhos, feitos com todo o seu terno carinho, que ele tanto desejava poder tê-lo._

_- É pra você levar na viagem, talvez precise! – dizia, enquanto embrulhava os inúmeros bolinhos de arroz com papel-refil._

Foi duro deixá-la, dizer somente um mero "Adeus Tohru", sem olhar para trás. No fundo, ele queria esquecê-la, para não perdê-la para sempre!

- Kyo – chamou Kazuma.-

O gato guardou cuidadosamente os bolinhos dentro de sua mochila, deu uma última olhadela para ver se estavam seguros.

- Kyo – falou seu sensei, entrando no seu quarto, ele tinha um ar sério – precisamos conversar – disse, sentando-se no tatame do quarto e fitando seu pupilo – você não pode continuar aqui Kyo, ou, ao menos, do jeito que está!

- Sensei... – surpreendeu-se Kyo – eu precisa ficar! – rebateu, socando o chão do aposento.

- Kyo – falou Kazuma, erguendo o timbre e mantendo seu olhar sério, que parecia acanhar o gato – o treinamento não foi feito para você esquecer a realidade. Você está ficando fraco Kyo!

- Mas... Mestre, eu... – ele parecia querer argumentar.

- Você não pode fugir da realidade! – bradou Kazuma – Kyo... – amansou o mestre – a verdadeira força é aquela que vem de dentro – e, com essas últimas palavras, ele se retirou.

• • •

O sol já despontava no horizonte, o céu tingia-se de carmim, enquanto que a brisa fria outonal tratava de carregar consigo as últimas folhas secas. Na varanda, como em todas as tardes desde a partida, estava Tohru, olhando soturnamente o horizonte.

- Tohru-san – falou Shigure, passeando pela varanda com um livreto aberto nas mãos e os óculos de leitura na ponta do nariz, sua voz parecia mansa e aconselhadora – ele vai voltar, ele sempre volta... – falou o cão, voltando a entrar na sua casa e desaparecendo.

A esperança de Tohru parecia desaparecer, o céu começava a se tornar rosa, roxo e violeta e a lua tomava suas formas na abóbada celeste do crepúsculo...

"Seria..." uma pequena ponta de esperança parecia avançar no horizonte, numa silhueta que vinha em direção à casa dos Sohma. Ela correu, mesmo que fosse um estranho, mas a incerteza agora era pretérito... PLOFT!!!

(enquanto isso, na casa dos Sohma)

- Shigure – falou Yuki – cadê a senhorita Honda?

Shigure interrompeu momentaneamente sua leitura, levantou o rosto e respondeu.

- Está na varanda, por favor, Yuki, não me interrompa! – reclamou o cão, voltando sua atenção a leitura.

A porta da sala abriu repentinamente, revelando uma garota de cabelos castanhos, com uma mochila nas costas, uma roupa nos ombros e um gato alaranjado nos braços.

- Honda-san... – acolheu Yuki, tirando a mochila pesada das costas da garota.

- Olha só que retornou ao lar, se não é nosso querido Kyo! – comentou Shigure, colocando o livro sobre a mesa no centro da sala...

_PLOFT_

O ar da sala se encheu de uma fumaça cor de rosa, enquanto que Tohru pareceu correr para longe do centro da fumaça... Kyo!

(minutos depois, com todos devidamente vestidos)

- Gomenasai Kyo-kun – desculpava-se Tohru, corada com tudo aquilo.

- Kyo estava tirando uma casquinha da Tohru-san!!! – debochou Shigure, caindo na gargalhada.

- Cala a boca seu cão sarnento – birrou o gato, corando levemente.

- Então... Por que voltou? – perguntou Yuki, num tom pouco amigável.

- Eu... – Kyo pareceu procurar uma desculpa, contudo nenhuma parecia vir à mente na ocasião – o mestre achou melhor que eu voltasse por causa da escola! – comentou o gato, ainda birrado – vou subir!!! – disse o bichano, subliminarmente querendo dizer "não me perturbem".

- Olha só a hora... Tenho que preparar o jantar! – sorriu Tohru, uma felicidade inexplicável parecia ter agitado totalmente seu ego.

- Aquele bichano maldito! Neko idiota – irritou-se Yuki.

- Yuki, Yuki! Ciúmes não combinam com você! – sorriu maliciosamente Shigure, que parecia estar se divertindo ao ver o triangulo novamente na ativa.

- O QUÊ!!! – berrou o rato, irritado, jogando o controle.

- O Yuki está um pouco estranho hoje... – comentou Shigure para si mesmo.

• • •

A lua parecia tão meiga em sua plenitude no céu, lembrando a ternura dela. Sentiu sua face avermelhar com a simples lembrança de ser abraçado por ela, poder sentir seu aroma tão próximo, que lembrava as mais belas flores do campo, poder sentir seu corpo junto ao dela e...

- Kyo...

- AAAAAAAAHHH!!! – berrou o bichano, saltando alguns metros.

- Gomen, gomen! – desculpava-se Tohru – Não queria te assustar, é só que...

- Não – corou Kyo, ajudando a garota a subir no telhado – às vezes eu fico tão pensativo, que acabo esquecendo a realidade!

Só a presença dela ali, parecia amansar toda a fera ferida que havia dentro de Kyo, parecia afastar todo pensamento ruim e trazer consigo uma calmaria que nem nas montanhas o bichano pode encontrar.

- Pensei em trazer um pouco de comida pra você... – falou a garota, sentando-se junto do gato – Nossa! A lua está tão linda – sorriu.

Toda aquela tristeza pareceu desaparecer, aquela solidão sumiu somente quando ela pode abraçá-lo novamente. Queria poder se reconfortar nos seus braços, mesmo sabendo ser impossível.

_On a Monday, I am waiting  
Tuesday, I am fading  
And by Wednesday, I can't sleep  
Then the phone rings, I hear you  
In the darkness is a clear view  
Cause you've come to rescue me_

Ela curvou a cabeça para o lado, confortando-a em seus ombros e fechou os olhos...

_Fall, With you I fall so fast  
I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts_

Não havia melhor momento do que aquele...

_Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

E por mais que ele fosse assim, ela o amava...

_I am moody, messy  
I get restless, and it's senseless  
And you never seem to care  
When I'm angry, you listen  
Make me happy is a mission  
And you won't stop til I'm ther_

Só ela conseguia, amansar a fera do seu coração...

_Fall, Sometimes I fall so fast  
When I hit that bottom  
Crash, you're all I have_

Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you known me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

Eles sabiam, que aquele momento era real e só queriam...

_How do you know everything I'm about to say?  
Am I that obvious?  
If it's written on my face...  
I hope it never goes away... yeah_

Que aquele momento fosse...

_  
__On a Monday, I am waiting  
And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms...  
So I can't breathe_

_Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me..._

ETERNO!

• **FIM **•

• • •

**Aviso: **Os personagens da fanfic que vocês acabaram de ler não me pertencem, mas agradeço a mente brilhante que os invetou para que eu pudesse utilizá-los nesse pequeno devaneio. A música acima, também, não é minha, ela pertence a Ashlee Simpson – "Pieces of me".

**N.A.:** A fic foi bem simples, surgiu de uma contrapartida à fic da Bra-sama, "Bem me quer... Mal me quer" onde o casal é Yuki x Tohru, então quis revidar e fiz um Kyo x Tohru! Agradeço a Bra-sama por me suportar, ler a fic e tirar o grosso dela!!! Obrigado a todos que leram e os que gostaram, deixem o comentário...


End file.
